


Shut Up And Dance

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Rung had told him to indulge Rodimus’ care free attitude. Ultra Magnus wasn’t keen on the mech’s advise to be honest, but when Rodimus asked him to come with him on a date he felt like he could try it out.It couldn’t be horrible. Right?





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and all that stuff. sorry. Hope yall like it anway.

Rung had told him to indulge Rodimus’ care free attitude. Ultra Magnus wasn’t keen on the mech’s advise to be honest, but when Rodimus asked him to come with him on a date he felt like he could try it out.

It couldn’t be horrible. Right?

Primus he had expected to much from the Prime honestly. He had hoped for a date that would respect his... Limitations. He didn’t have fun. He had trouble even saying the word. Last time he had ‘fun’, he got so drunk he transformed upside down. But now he stood outside some dance club with pounding music that made Cyclonus’ singing sound like a world class opera.

At least he had picked out a nice dance club. High end and clean. That made things a bit more tolerable, but still he found himself feeling uncomfortable. Out of place. At least he had the Magnus armor between ‘himself’ and any person he might brush against. Not that it did him any good.

“Are you sure this is where you would like to go on our date?” Magnus asked, a deep frown on his face as he looked down at Rodimus, “Would the bouncer even let me in?”

Rodimus snorted as he walked with Magnus up to the main door. The place was beautiful on the outside. Two large fountains that had neon lights shimmering inside for effect and some fancy carpeting the closer they got.

"Yes, this is the place! It will be fun I promise! I cannot even remember the last time I danced. He waved Magnus forwards, assuring him all would be well. "Just follow me. We can get drinks, mingle a while, then more fun as the night goes on." He winked before looking at the bouncer and showing him his ID code. Instantly he stepped aside and they were able to skip the line that was wrapping around the building. "I'm a Prime, Magnus." They walked through the doors into the pulsing music. 

Leading Magnus over to the bar, they walked across the main dance floor and Rodimus eyed a few of the dancing bots. They all smirked back at him before grinding on him a moment. He bit his lip, oh he was going to enjoy this, it had been so long since he just....let go.

“That is not a good way to use your ‘prime’ status.” Magnus muttered, optics blazing nearly white at the boldness of some of the other mechs. He fought off the urge to scold them for touching someone with out their explicit permission. But he knew Rodimus probably liked it.

“Mingle with who? Certainly none of-” he grunted as he felt a hand grab his aft, his optics widening, “None of these... Ruffians.” He fought the urge to leave and clean himself off. He wouldn’t let some... Pervert ruin this date.

Magnus pulled a stool out for Rodimus, sitting next to him and ordering himself some engex. He notices several other mechs were eyeing the captain, and with a deep frown he wrapped his arm around the Prime’s middle. Claiming him he would suppose?

Rodimus winked at some bots as they got to the bar and he took the seat Magnus offered. He thanked him then tapped the bar top for the bartender to get them drinks. 

"Come on Mags. It will be fun. Just, dance, relax, let those shoulders slump." Rodimus took the drink he was slid and sucked it all the way down. Slamming the empty glass down, he tapped for a second. This time he chugged only half of it before turning to Magnus. "Just have a few drinks then later I'll show you the best part about this place." He purred at the sudden hip grab, raising an brow to him.

Was Magnus really the jealous type? The thought made Rodimus smirk a devils grin. If it was true, maybe he could push Magnus around a bit, see if he could break him. If Magnus was going to grab him all night, he might as well try and tease the big fool.

Sliding from the chair, Rodimus moved his way to the dance floor, bouncing with the beat of the music. He made sure to sway his hips as he walked, that hour glass shape of his intoxicating. He danced in the center, the lights reflecting off of his armor before a bot moved close behind him and started to grind against him. Rodimus took the invitation and started to move with him, the two enjoying themselves before Rodimus glanced over at Magnus and smirked again.

Magnus looked on in confusion when Rodimus went off to go dance. What about the drinks? His frown turned into a full blown scowl as Rodimus began dancing with another mech. Magnus had never been a fan of that particular kind of dancing. It scratched paint and was obscene.

And this only solidified his dislike for it, not to mention it made him angry. His anger grew to fury as Rodimus looked at him. He turned back to the bar, his back to the Prime. What a damned brat. How dare he do that! It was practically cheating. He ordered a drink, downing it just like Rodimus had. He repeated several times, stewing in his anger.

He had intended to not indulge Rodimus in his obvious game. He wanted Magnus jealous. And the larger mech was all to willing to ignore the brat. But each drink brought him to an overcharge that made him want to give in.

Finally he stood, towering over the dance crowd and he made his way over the the captain. He nearly flung the other mech off Rodimus, growling. He pulled Rodimus close, pushing a large leg between the smaller mech’s thighs so he had something to rub against. 

“You’re a bitch.” he snapped, using an human curse he recalled hearing many times. Usually reserved for the females of the species. It seemed fitting.

Rodimus kept dancing regardless, switching from mech to mech, he laughed with them as the music became more and more intense. They all ground against one another and some even made soft groaning noises before Magnus was hot on their trail.

Scattering, they left Rodimus alone before he turned and looked at Magnus. Accepting the hard yank and position, he let out a loud laugh over the music before grinding into Magnus. He wasted no time pushing his aft into his groin, wriggling around.

"So glad you could join me!" He shouted, looking over his shoulder at Magnus. his own cheeks where a dull pink from a light overcharge and the arousal in the air. It only seemed to feed his ego and he reached back and grabbed Magnus' aft. "You're the bitch." He laughed hard. "Have some fun. Grind me. I've got a nice aft, and you know it." He swayed back and forth, those hips working the larger bot. "Or else I'll grind against you."

Magnus’ hands squeezed Rodimus’ middle tightly, one of them sliding up and loosely wrapping it around his neck. “Your the one who invited me on a date, then danced like that with a bunch of nobodies. How do you think that makes me feel?”

He shivered, still repulsed by the kind of dancing Rodimus was doing. But at the same time... At the same time it was so tantalizing. The hand on his middle slid down, grabbing a thigh and pulling Rodimus’ aft closer to his groin. After a few moments Magnus made a humping motion, beginning to return the grinding.

Oh... Oh that was why mechs did this. A soft zing of pleasure ran through him. He didn’t want to do it any more. He was overcharged. He did stupid things when he was overcharged. But at the same time... Ohhhh He didn’t want to stop either.

Rodimus leaned up and kissed Magnus under the chin before jerking slightly at the sudden hump. His face tinted and he groaned, his panels heating and his fans letting out a hot blast against him.

"Oh~ Do that again! Just like that." He looked back up at Magnus. "You did it right just like that keep doing that." He was nearly begging, still grinding into Magnus. 

"Magnus, I dance with them, but at the end of the night you are the only one I want to leave with on my arm." He bumped back hard against Magnus' panel, making quite the effort to graze it as much as he could. "These bots don't have anything I want...you on the other hand....do." Another hard grind. "And I don't mean just your spike." Rodimus really did love Magnus, even if he was terrible at vocalizing it.

Reaching his hands back again, he dug his servos into Magnus' leg seams, yanking on some of the tense wires to coax him to relax just a little more. He was already starting to improve, just a little more and it would really start to get fun.

Magnus moaned softly, the hand on Rodimus’ hip sliding up to cup his groin. The panel was burning hot. He wouldn’t be shocked if his was the same way. He tilted Rodimus’ head back, kissing him softly. “It still upsets me to see them touch you with their filthy frames.”

He shivered as Rodimus pushed his servos into the seams on his leg, the grip on his groin growing more firm as he continued that amazing grinding motion. After a bit of kneading he removed the hand, grabbing his middle again. As fun as this was, he didn’t want Rodimus’ panel to slide open out on the dance floor.

With one last kiss, Magnus let Rodimus go. His armor was burning hot, his fans going on full blast. Rodimus smelled amazing and his movements had really worked him up. But it would take a few more drinks to make him lose all sense of what was appropriate.

"Remember this is a high end club Mags. There not as filthy as they could be." He joked and swayed with Magnus, enjoying the looks the other bots were giving. Rodimus was a fine catch, and Magnus just a general mech, seeing him with Rodimus made the others huff in frustration. Thy would try to make a pass at Rodimus but he would shrug them off, rather liking the attention Magnus was giving him.

His panel quivered and he whined, Magnus had a way with his servos that kept him on edge at all times. When he pulled away Rodimus looked up and pouted. "Come on Mags you were doing so good, why did you stop." Turning around, Rodimus pressed his chest to Magnus front and ground against him. His hands worked the square hips then his panel the same way he had him. Rubbing slow circles, he kneaded it and laughed softly at how hot it was. "So I am turning you on?" His optics brightened and he licked his lips with desire.

Magnus swatted the hand away, though it was half hearted. “I’m going to need more engex if you want to touch me like that.” he muttered, leaning down and kissing Rodimus much harder then the first time.

He pulled away from Rodimus, pulling him off to a large couch. With a grunt Magnus sat down, pulling Rodimus into his lap. He returned to kissing him, glossa diving into Rodimus’ mouth. His hands kneaded the red aft, occasionally letting a servo run low enough to touch the interface panel again.

“Get us some more to drink... I think a lap dance is in order.” 

Rodimus nodded and went over to the bar and ordered to bright blue drinks. Both strong enough to knock someone out if they were not used to it. In the mean time that he was gone, other mechs passed by Magnus and giggled. Some even trying to brush against him and make a pass but his expression drove them away.

Handing the drink to Magnus, Rodimus downed his and winced as it burned his intake on the way down. He set the glass aside and stretched. Hovering close to Magnus, he started to sway back and forth, grinding up Against Magnus legs before turning and bending forwards, presenting his aft to Magnus before he swayed again and spun. He moved slow, making sure the lights were reflecting off of him well enough to make quite the color show for him.

"See...not so bad huh?" Rodimus purred, his back fins flicked up slightly, optics dimming as he twisted and put his arms over his head.

Magnus drank half of the drink offered him, realizing as soon as it touched his glossa he might end up passed out and forced to transform upside down again if he didn’t take things slowly. He set it aside leaning back and watching Rodimus dance.

“You are so beautiful.” he groaned, watching his aft sway back and forth, “Why do you even like me? An old stick in the mud.” He rested his hands on the orange thighs, stroking them gently.

Magnus’ face flushed as after a rather hard nudge of Rodimus’ aft his panel slid open, spike half pressurized. He quickly pulled the smaller mech against him, using his frame to cover himself. “Slagging pits. Sorry...”

Rodimus twirled again before giving Magnus a soft smile. He enjoyed revving him up and making him look so flustered. 

"Because I..." A knot formed in his intake and he had to clear his throat a few times. "I lo...Lov..." He jerked hard against Magnus, his spike squishing between them and he laughed so hard he nearly choked. 

"Oh Mags! Am I really revving you up that much?" He leaned in, lips grazing his audio before kissing his cheeks lovingly. "There are back rooms here....how about you and I...go into one. I have a nice one reserved if you are interested." He pulled back a bit, his optics bright as one of his hands snaked between Magnus' thighs and rubbed his spike. "Hmm? Then I can give you a real lap dance."

His spark pulsed. Rodimus seemed to have just as much trouble saying ‘love’ as he himself had trouble with ‘fun’. He leaned in, kissing Rodimus hungrily, his massive hand cupping the back of his helm. “I love you too. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Magnus shook his head, all attempts to get his spike back behind his panel were proving ineffective. He was too overcharged to manage it. “No... Lets just... Do it here.” he whispered, groaning as rodimus touched his spike, “I’m sure thats one of your kinks.”

"You want to do it while everybody is watching?" He purred. Not that the club wasn't used to that kind of thing, but he was surprised Magnus wanted to. "Are you sure?" He kissed Magnus and nuzzled against him and rubbed his spike a little more.

"The other room is just around the corner." He coaxed, trying to help him a bit. "I don't want you to regret this later." He suddenly blushed when Magnus said he loved him and he turned his head away slightly. One hand covered his face and he tried to hide his red cheeks. "Ah...~" His grip on Magnus' spike tightened and he stroked just a little bit harder. His own panel was straining to stay closed.

Magnus’ breathing hitched, his hips lifting and pressing his spike more firmly into Rodimus’ hand. “‘m sure.” he muttered against his lips, his words slurring slightly. “You can make it look like your still giving me a lap dance.” The fact that Rodimus was concerned for him was incredibly touching.

He chuckled at Rodimus’ embarrassment. So thats what it took to make him blush. “That makes you embarrassed?” His servo’s pressed to Rodimus’ panel, lubricants already seeping through, “Not this? Such a strange mech you are. But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

He hoped Rodimus would remember these words, as Magnus would probably never get drunk enough to say them ever again.

"Okay." Rodimus moaned, breathing hard into Magnus neck before he ground against him a little more. "Don't worry, bots do this all the time." His hip shifted back to reveal two bots behind them who were already bouncing off one another. "I'll make it a lap dance all right." He inhaled deeply, twisting a bit so his frame caught the light.

"I....ah... " He blushed gain and covered his face. "No! It doesn't...." He bit his bottom lip, feeling Magnus work his panel a little more and it finally clicked open. Lubricants gushed out onto Magnus' spike, now sliding it up between Rodimus valve lips. He leaned forwards, mouth slightly open as he shivered. "Oh~!" He arched his back, something about fragging in public made his frame boil. "Good, because I don't plan on changing any time soon." He kissed down Magnus' cheek before jerking his hips back and forth slowly, sliding his valve over Magnus spike several times to lube it up.

Magnus snorted, avoiding looking at the two other mechs who were being far to obvious. He looked back up at Rodimus. “I mean it. Make it look as much like a lap dance as possible. Don’t make it obvious.” He didn’t want to get caught. Though if it happened as much as Rodimus hinted, it might not have been a big issue.

His optics half shuttered, watching the smaller mech slide against him. It felt wonderful, and soon he took his spike in hand and held it steady, letting Rodimus slowly sink down. His engines revved loudly and he nearly overloaded then and there. He took Rodimus’ waist in his hands, holding him still.

“Give me a moment.” Magnus groaned, “I don’t think I can last more then a single overload.” He didn’t want to disappoint the Prime.

Rodimus groaned as he slid down Magnus spike, his inner mesh lining parting and welcoming him. He shivered when their hips tapped together and he stopped there, feeling Magnus' spike twitch inside of him. 

"Take your time I'm in no rush." He leaned forwards, resting his head on Magnus shoulder for a while before starting to rock back and forth very slowly. Primus it was an incredible feeling, the way that spike overstretched his valve and made him choke on words when he shifted. "Oh Primus Mags..." A hot vent before Rodimus arched his back and put his arms over his head again, looking like an exotic dancer as he continued to rock. 

His outer node was swollen and pulsing, covering in a light sheen of his own lubricants, it shimmered when he leaned back before vanishing in his shadow when he tilted forwards. He couldn't help the few moans that escaped him, he was trying to be quiet but a loud intake would slip him from time to side and he would bite his bottom lip.

“That’s a first.” Magnus growled, watching Rodimus take his spike in so easily. It had shocked him the first time they had interfaced, back when he was still Hot Rod. How he could manage to fit the spike of the Magnus armor inside him was a bit of a puzzle. One Mangus didn’t mind never solving.

He took the smaller’s outer node between his servos, pinching and rubbing gently. He leaned up, capturing Rodimus’ mouth in another kiss. His hips jerked up, letting him slip all the more deeply inside of him.

Magnus snarled, shivering as he felt the mesh ripple around him. “Faster. Go faster. Slag it if someone sees.” he panted. Maybe he wanted them to see. All of them would then know this was his. Rodimus was his lover. 

Rodimus groaned as he rocked, his spark pulsing every word that Magnus spoke. Maybe he should have gotten him overcharged more often if he was so sweet. If it meant not having to listen to how late his reports were always going to be then he would. 

"Ah~!" He arched forwards into Magnus, his hands gripping a part of his chestplate. The deeper he went, the more and more Rodimus has to fight the urge to wail. His spike was just to perfect for him. His legs twitched with his outer node was teased and his valve rippled and clamped down even harder on the spike. "M-Mags...." Burying his face into the large mechs chest, He lifted up and dropped down hard. He let out a muffled cry into Magnus mouth when he kissed him and slowly started to move up and down a little faster. 

It was hard to keep up his twisting and dance like moves, and at one point he gave up and just held tight to Magnus and bounced against him. He pushed his face into his neck, a sharp gust of air escaping him with each thrust before he shoved his hips down as hard as he could and threw his head back, glossa sticking out of his mouth.

“Scrap... Rodimus you’re perfect.” Magnus groaned, his hips jerking upwards to make it all feel so much better. He caressed every inch of the Prime as he could reach before settling on his slim middle so he could help him move.

That last downward thrust was all it took, and Magnus overloaded with a strangled gasp. His servos were digging to Rodimus’ middle, probably leaving dents that would need to be hammered out. he took the smaller’s glossa into his mouth sucking softly.

There was a mess. A very big one, but for once he honestly didn’t care. He had to get overcharged again sometime. Though in a more controlled setting. He kissed Rodimus’ nose, then each of his cheeks, showing him affection he rarely gave. “I do love you, Rodimus.”

"Yeah?" Rodimus groaned, shivering with pleasure before the last stroke had him shaking in overload. He grabbed his own spike quickly, covering the top as the hard spurt of Transfluid hit his palm, shielding it from touching Magnus chest. 

His valve clamped and convulsed, milking that spike for several long moments before it finally settled to some low quivering. He leaned forwards, resting on Magnus chestplate and letting out a hard tired vent. "Oh~! Do you have any idea how incredible you feel...every time." He kissed just under Magnus' chin before shivering once more. 

"I....Lo....I love....you too." he finally said before smiling wide.

“A small idea, given the look on your face when ever you... See me.” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Rodimus and holding his close, “Yeah. You are the most perfect creature in existence. I wouldn’t change anything about you.”

He was so grateful Rodimus covered his spike. He really could be considerate when he wanted to. He lifted Rodimus off his spike, relieved that it slid back behind his panel. Now he could get up. Not that he wanted to right now.

“That makes me happy. Knowing you feel the same way.” He sagged into the sofa, the music’s beat now almost peaceful, “I may... Can we leave now?” He had enough of this mingling.

"I wouldn't say it was a small idea." he gave a light laugh, groaning when the spike was popped free and he closed his own panels and rested against Magnus peacefully. "You should let me spike you once....just once." A joke.

Rodimus grabbed Magnus' drink and finished it off for him before letting out loud sigh and nodding. "Had enough "fun" for one night?" He set the glass down and used the napkin that was given with it to wipe his hand down. "See, I told you everything would be fine. And I bet you enjoyed yourself. I know you enjoyed yourself...it's still floating around in my chamber." A loud laugh and he blushed, deep in overcharge. 

"yeah, let's go. I am actually...really tied." He wanted to stand but staggered on his feet just a bit once he got up. "As much as I would like to keep causing trouble, I have to get you home safely." He held out his hand to Magnus.

“I only enjoyed myself because you got me overcharged.” Magnus said, slowly getting to his feet. He managed to keep from swaying, not as far gone as last time. He frowned at the mention of being bottomed. He was not fond of the idea. He doubted it would feel nice to have transfluid spray inside him. It was probably a joke anyway, given Rodimus was the prime example of a ‘valve’ mech. 

“I doubt I would feel anything. Your girth is unimpressive.” he smirked, scooping Rodimus in his arms and carrying him out of the club. “You will not tell anyone I interfaced with you in public. Do you understand?”

"Unimpressive!" Rodimus huffed, though he allowed himself to be picked up. "I'll have you know I'm well off with my spike! Ratchet says I'm a lucky build!" He hiccupped and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down. "You don't know...It feels incredible." His red cheeks had finally dulled to a light pink. "Guess I'll have to get you really overcharged to convince you." He dimmed his optics. 

It wasn't long after they had left that Rodimus looked up at Magnus with tired optics. A rather sad expression on his face. "Mags...you still have fun with me when you're not overcharged...right?" His spark sank at the thought that Magnus really wanted no part of him if his circuits hadn't been numbed at least a little.

Magnus looked down at Rodimus, his pace slowing. “I wouldn’t call it.... F.... Fun. But I do enjoy being around you when you are... Responsible.” he kissed rodimus’ nose, “I like being your second in command. I like laying in berth with you after we have interfaced.”

Setting Rodimus on his peds, petting his face softly. “I meant what I said. I love you. I just can’t say it when I’m... My usual self because I’m so ‘tight lipped’ as you say.” Magnus took Rodimus’ hand and they headed back to where the Lost Light was docked.

"I...understand." Rodimus sighed and slowly stood, taking a few test steps to make sure he could walk strait before interlocking their servos together. His spark fluttered and he smiled up at Magnus before pulling him along.

"We will have to do this again. Maybe someplace a little...cleaner. Maybe not. Maybe we can be a little more dirty. One day I will break you and dirty you up." He laughed and pulled Magnus' hand up and kissed it before entering the ship with him. "I like...cuddling after as well..." Something he was embarrassed to admit but did anyway. "Feels good."


End file.
